A ring network includes several nodes that are connected in series in a ring form, with advantages of fast protection switch, good failure self-recovery abilities and etc., and is widely applied in network structures of many industries like finance, education and etc. After the ring network is constructed, in order to guarantee normal forwarding of messages, it is needed to run a routing protocol among nodes in the network, so that the nodes can learn routing information for instructing the forwarding.